In general, a molded foam is manufactured by a manufacturing method described below. First, resin particles are preliminarily foamed to obtain expandable resin particles. Next, the obtained expandable resin particles are filled into a foaming mold (hereinafter, referred to as a “mold”). The expandable resin particles filled into the mold are again foamed by being heated with steam, thereby forming a molded foam. The formed molded foam is cooled in the mold by using cooling water or the like. The cooled molded foam is released from the mold, thus obtaining the molded foam (see, for example, Patent Document 1, paragraph 0003).